Winter Wonderland
by Elphiex03
Summary: A story I thought of after all this snow : . Jen/Needy first kiss fluff. Pre Jennifer's Body.


Ugh...really? Snow? ...I hate snow. Do you know how hard it is to look cute when you have to _cover_ your whole body because its so fucken cold!? I don't even know why I'm doing this...

Stupid Needy wants me to come to her house to, ..play in the snow. How old am I, 5!? She says "it'll be fun!,...what else is there to do anyway?" ...plenty. But no! Here I am...at the front of Needy's house, 15 years old ready to..play in the snow. Whopty _fricken_ do.

I stomped up my way up her walk way and shoved the door open.

"Well...I'm here!, now where are you!?" Ok...yea I was being a little bitchy but, at lest I had a reason. But I felt like a retard when I realized she was right in front of me.

"Well..no need to sound so happy about it" Needy frowned.

Aw..fuck. I hate it when she look all sad and...cute like that. Cute? What am I saying?, I sound like such a lesbigay. I looked at her again, her big eyes looked so crushed, I just wanted to hug her, well..I guess if I were to feel this way with any girl at lest it was her. But I didn't want her knowing this..if I did...feel what ever way it is I'm convincing my self I feel so, I kept my rough exterior.

"Oh, come on monistat, I'm here aren't I? Stop being such a cry baby." I said in a terribly bitchy tone.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I am glad your here" She smiled at me and linked her arm around mine, "Come up stairs with me, we don't have to go out side immediately, I have to change anyway."

I let her lead me upstairs, and on the way I admired her..assets.

I sat down on her her bed, and she went to her closet. When she came out, she had a pair of sweats and a jacket, as I sat in silence she set the jacket down next to me, and smiled, I hadn't realized I was so quite until she said something, I...had a lot on my mind.

"Whats wrong vagisil? Something on your mind?"She said in genuine concern.

Yes. "No."

"Oh, alright just making sure" and she smiled at me again before she turned her back to me. God..why did she have to smile at me so much! Thank god I'm not a guy or I would have a terrible time, hiding what I'm thinking of doing to her right now.

She slowly took off her shirt in front of the mirror that was in front of the bed thinking nothing of it because she had done plenty of times before, and usually I wouldn't think any thing of either, probably because I'd be to busy looking at myself in the mirror or something, but not this time. I was staring strait at her and examining her every move, and she noticed thought the mirror. When her eyes made contact with mine I immediately looked away, what the hell was I doing? What is this infatuation I had developed for Needy in the past ten minutes?

I looked away the rest of the time she changed and when she was done, she looked at me.

"What?" I spat.

"hm... lets not go out side" She said.

I raised one eye brow in confusion "..I came here, to play in this _stupid_ fucken snow, now WERE GUNNA PLAY!" And I grabbed her hand, I felt a spark but I ignored it, especially because she didn't movie.

"No, come on Jen, I'm not gunna make you do anything you don't want to... why don't we just stay in side and watch a movie, or something?"

Hm..lets see. Bitter cold snow, with snow balls being pelted at the back of my head or a warm living room, alone with Needy on the couch under a blanket with her snuggled up next to me. Yea..real hard choice.

This was going well, and also going exactly how I planned. She put in A Walk to Remember and sat next to me as it started to play, about twenty minutes into it her eye lids were getting heavy and she put her head into my lap. I froze, but then melted when she looked up at me with a dreamy smile. She looked back at the movie and I started to stroke her hair. The movie was almost over when I had noticed she had fallen asleep.

I reached for my neck and pulled at my necklace, sliding it back and forth on the cold metal chain. Good, I'm glad she fell asleep. It gave me time to think. The only problem was..what was I thinking? Do, I like her more then a friend? Do I dare say....love her? And even If I did, who was I to fall for some body? I'm Jennifer Check. I don't fall for anybody. People fall for me, and that's how it was, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, and that wasn't changing. Or, was it?

After about an hour of constant thought, and flipping though channels Needy woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me, I looked down and was immediately captivated. She was by far.. next to me, the most beautiful girl on the planet. Leaning her arm against my thigh, she pushed her self up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I nodded off."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at her, and for the first time that day, scratch that, this year I didn't say anything nasty back.

"That's ok" I smiled, and I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently "It happens" I said in a very, un-Jennifer like way.

I could tell that Needy was taken aback for moment at my behavior but after, she schemed quite pleased.

Before she could say anything, My phone rang. I rolled my eyes, and reached into my jeans pocket.

"Hello, what?, why?! ..fine" I hung up displeased.

"Who was that?" Needy asked me.

"My mom, she wants me home for dinner" I scowled.

"Well you could stay here-"

"Nope, she already said I can't stay here, that I "burden" your house to much."

"oh" she frowned "Alright, well let me get my shoes, ill walk you home." and she was gone.

She walked back down and opened the door, I slipped on my shoes and walked past her. I kept on walking until I went to go talk to her and realized she wasn't at my side, I looked behind me when all of a sudden I felt a big fat snow ball pelted right at my face, and heard laughter in the back round. I slowly put my hand to my face and pushed the snow off of it, while Needy was still laughing.

"Oh, you think your so funny don't you" I said

"Yep!" she laughed, proud of herself.

I reached down at the ground beneath me and gathered snow together.

Needy stopped laughing, " Now Jennifer..wait, before you do that" Pow! Ha! Got her right back ! And before she could protest I reached down and started chasing her with another snow ball.

Time flied by and we were both like elementary school kids again, throwing snow balls back and forth and laughing non-stop. Until I was chasing her and she turned around trying to run backwards and she tripped and she fell right on her ass, followed by me toppling right on top of her. My face landed right in the snow, in the crock of her neck. I brought my head up slowly and my face was inches from hers. I told my self to move off of her but my body resisted and seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Needy's eyes were wide as I slowly brought my lips to hers but I couldn't stop my self. When they met, both mine and Needy's eyes slipped closed and I slowly moved my lips against hers, and as soon as the kiss ended and another one started, and another, and another, and another, until we were eventually making out in the middle of her lawn, for the world to see. Thank god her mom was gone for the day, but my thoughts of her mom, and everyone else for that matter slipped away when Needy's tongue went across my lips. I moaned and gladly opened my mouth for her, when my phone rang and our little world we had created had come to a halt. I reluctantly broke the kiss, and flopped next to her, reaching for my phone in my pocket.

"Yes mom, I'm sorry I got...distracted" I looked over at Needy and she was blushing. Shes so cute.

"K, bye." I hung up and looked next to me "I really gotta get home"

"Alright"

I got up and then offered Needy my hands and lifted her up. She still walked me home, but It was in silence. What was there to say?

We reached my door step, and we turned to each other.

"Well, ….we probably won't have school again tomorrow, do you wanna hang out again?"

I smiled "Sure" We hugged, and when we broke apart I didn't know whether to kiss her again or not. I thought, what the hell, and pecked her on the lips.

I opened the door and said "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet" Needy said Still kinda shocked. I smirked and closed the door behind me.

We hung out the next day at first in complete awkward silence until we both blurted out each others name and laughed. We talked and found out we were both confused about how we felt. We found out we both had feeling beyond a friendship, and ever since then, we did have a relationship beyond a friendship. We "played" boyfriend and girlfriend until we got older and just called each other our girlfriends. We kept it a secret though, and hid it by having other boyfriends to cover it. None of them lasted long, except Chip... god I hate Chip, but when she would spend the day with him and come home to me, I know I had nothing to worry about. And every time we kiss I always think back to our, little winter wonderland.


End file.
